What happened?
by SilverDawn1313
Summary: This was it the day it would happen! But what? And would this event cause secrets to be reveled? So much is caused because of one action and one promise , and one secret changes the world...or at least part of it.
1. What?

**The world meeting was going just as it usually did,loud with lots of arguments. Though usually when that started Romania would join in be making jabs at hungary or he would just sit back and watch the chaos. This time was different though this time he started off with a thinking look on his face. This made Moldova and Bulgaria worry,this was odd for Romania too do. "Hey are you ok?" Asked Bulgaria who taped Romanian shoulder. The Romanian snapped out of her thoughts" Huh?... Oh Yeah i'm fine just thinking." He said looking at his best friend. Bulgaria nodded but wasn't quite convinced neither was moldova it seemed by his expression. Bulgaria was about to ask again when Germany yelled to make everyone stay quite. Bulgaria had heard this before and knew that the meeting would be dismissed so he looked at Romania who looked like he was contemplating something then he seemed to make up his mind about whatever it was. "The meeting is over ." Germany said sighing in were heading towards the door,then Romania jumped up and started walking towards where hungary was walking with Austria and Prussia. Bulgaria was very confused and followed after Romania to see what he was up too.**

**Hungary's back was facing Romania as he approached her. The Romanian grabbed her arm and spun her around then before she had time to say anything he kissed her right on the mouth. The whole room stopped,bulgaria almost fainted but was too shocked to do so. Hungary was also shocked but not enough because she full-on punched Romania in the face. Romania fell to the ground and held himself up on his arm. "What WAS THAT?!" Hungary asked with an aura that could scare almost anyone. Everyone staring on in shock and some in fear (Austria and Prussia) Hungary was still waiting for an answer as she pulled at her infamous frying pan. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION YOU VAMPIRE FREAK!WHY DID YOU KISS*she gagged at this part***

**ME?!" She roared holding the frying pan over Romania. Romania didn't seemed to threatened and wiped blood from his now bleeding lip then got up. Romania looked at hungary and spoke "It was a long time coming." He said then turned on his heel and walked out of the meeting room.**

**Bulgaria snapped out of his shock and followed after Romania,Hungary was standing there still angry and now confused.**

**"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! I'm gonna kill him!" Hungary said,at this Prussia and Austria stepped up to her and started trying to talk her out of killing Romania. "Hungary I know that was not awesome of him but you can't kill him,let me do it for you." Prussia said. Austria sighed "Maybe we should figure out what he meant by 'It was a long time coming'. he said**

**"He was just trying to mess with me!" she said angrily. At this point many nations had already left,some were talking about the strange occurrences. "Listen lets talk about this at home ok?" Austria said looking around and noticing they were some of the only ones still left. Hungary looked extremely mad but just sighed,"Fine but next time I see him,I WILL hit him again!" She said. Moldova heard all of this and was very confused why his brother had kissed the girl he hates. Moldova shook his head and ran out the door to find his brother and Bulgaria.**


	2. Lies? and Coffee

**_HI, I almost didn't keep writing this but...someone wanted me to keep going so HERE :) Please Enjoy and I do NOT own Hetalia, AT ALL._**

* * *

Romania had done it,he sighed in relief, He accomplished it so now he could rest with some ease. Romania put a hand to his jaw and wiped away some more blood,he knew she would react in some way but he had to do it! It was too importan- "Vlad! W-Wait" Romania turned to see Bulgaria running up to him "Milen? What are you doing?" Vlad asked, The Bulgarian stopped in front of him and gave him a slightly surprised look "What do you mean?, You just kissed _Ungariya! _and Then she punched you! You didn't even react…...what's going on?" Milen said staring at his friend with worry. Vlad shook his head "You shouldn't worry, it was nothing." he said. Bulgaria stood there staring at Romania with utter confusion and worry for his friends sanity. He was about it say something Else when "Big Brother Romania!" a voice said. Both men turned to see Moldova running towards them "Nicolae?" they said in unision.

The boy ran up to both of the two men, "Brother, why did you kiss _Ungaria_? I thought you didn't like her." he said looking up at his brother. Romania sighed, He couldn't tell them, or at least Moldova. The only reason he had done it when Moldova was there because this was the only way to get to Hungary. The second part was once very true but he had to tell them something to get them not to worry just yet. Romania looked at both of them and mustered up a smirk "Ok guys I'll tell you when we get to the hotel but you can't tell anyone, ok?" he said in a low voice, They other two nodded, Bulgaria seemed a little more relaxed but still seemed worried. Romania turned and the other two followed, about a step behind him.

Hungary was still mad, maybe not as furious but still mad. Hungary sat in a small cafe with Austria, Prussia had gone off to find gilbird or beer, she hadn't been listening to him. "Eliza, If you keep brooding about this and just sit there your coffee will get cold." Austria scolded, she looked down at her coffee which had been steaming when she got it , it wasn't now. Elizabeta put a hand to it, it was still warm and she knew Austria was still watching so she took a sip of it, American coffee tasted odd. "Good, Now lets talk about what happened, shall we?" he said putting down his tea. Hungary scowled and had the urge to wipe her lips again or burn them off, whatever would get the job done. She sat down the coffee "What's there to talk about, He thought i'd be funny to *again gags* kiss me and the next time I see him I will hit his face with my frying pan, that is that." she finished, Austria sighed " You can not resolve all things in conflict, we need to think rationally and besides you already hit him"

"Roderich! He *gags* KISSED me we hate each other! I think it's fair I get to hit him again, full force this stuff, no games!" Hungary tried to reason. Austria let out an annoyed huff, "Listen, I know what he did, and I know you both dislike each other-" Hungary huffed, that was a light word. Austria counted "BUT I won't let you get into a fight, or even a war over something as trivial as a kiss, you will act civilized weather you want to or not, that is final." He stood up put some money on the table and started to walk out but turned and said " I will be at the hotel" with that he walked out. Hungary sighed, she didn't want to fight with Austria but this was her dignity, but Hungary knew she should do as Austria said. Hungary then got up and walked out hoping to catch up to Austria.

Romania, Bulgaria, and Moldova all walked into Romania's hotel room, "So why did you kiss her?" Bulgaria said as he closed the door. Romania sat at the edge of the bed, "Remember you can't tell anyone! Nicolae, Milen do you guys understand?" Romanian said, again both of the other Nations nodded, Romania smiled "Ok so, I did it to make her super mad and then confuse her!" he said with a smile laugh. Bulgaria shook his head "But what about getting punched and now she most likely will try to beat you" he said, Romania smirked " A small price to pay to be able to see her face" he didn't like lying to them but… "Didn't hurt?" Moldova asked, Romania just shrugged " Come on her face was so funny though!" he said. Bulgaria let out a small laugh "The things you do sometimes...One day you'll get killed if she doesn't already have that plan." he said.

Romania just sat there " I doubt it, but oh well, I'm tired, you guys should go get some rest to!" He said. Bulgaria smiled a little, while Moldova whined but was eventually convinced the boy. They both left and Romania was now alone, he layed down and smiled, he'd done it, he convinced them, he would tell them about the real reason he'd kissed her later, not yet there were still some more things he needed to do before hand. The first was sleep because, man this day had been stressful.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and about the first chapter, sorry it's weired, I'm still learning how to work on this site. Please Review! BYE~_


End file.
